<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George "Not Found" by Crystal_Claire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795310">George "Not Found"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Claire/pseuds/Crystal_Claire'>Crystal_Claire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream SMP war - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, building a minecraft house, george building a house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, georgenotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Claire/pseuds/Crystal_Claire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know, in the most recent Dream SMP episodes, plenty of fateful events took place, including the ultimate battle among the three major political groups (that is, if you count Technoblade, the anti-government party containing only himself.) However, GeorgeNotFound, who theoretically should help Dream, was missing from this whole event…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>George "Not Found"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719557">What GeorgeNotFound Was Doing During Dream SMP War</a> by Not GeorgeNotFound.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>George had a video uploaded on his second channel, @Not GeorgeNotFound.<br/>This fandom is adapted from the following video:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hppia1K_6RI&amp;t=430s</p><p>This is my first time writing fandom:) <br/>Pls enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[George’s POV]</p><p>It was another streaming day! George was roaming in the suburb area of the SMP server, where was mostly under-developed. Thick forest and tall grass covered the land. A perfect place for my house, George thought. “I need a house, I haven’t really had a house this entire time and let’s build ourselves a house.” In comparison to the political activists such as Tommy, Techno, Dream and Jschlatt, George actually preferred a much simpler life, far away from the hustles and bustles brought about by power. </p><p>“What kind of house should I build? Well, lemme search on twitter. #Georgehouse.” Browsing through a plethora of Minecraft house pictures, a crescent shaped hobbit house caught his eyes. “Oh my gosh. I love it. I absolutely LOVE it.” Being a nature lover, it was not surprising that George would go for an organic building. He decided to add some mushroom blocks as walls.</p><p>George made up his mind, and that was it. “Let’s build the house around here.” George said, pointing towards a mild hill behind a small little pond. “Oh, I need some mushroom blocks. Ok, lemme quickly grow some.” A small little mushroom plus some bone meal equals magic. “BOOM! Let’s go!” A giant brown mushroom appeared, and George was happily harvesting its canopy using his silk touch pick.</p><p>[TommyInnit’ POV] </p><p>TommyInnit: Holy sh*t!!!</p><p>The entire avenger team against Jschlatt was amazed by the power of money and what it could do. To help Tommy fight the government, Techno mined away and went back with 5 shiny new netherite armour sets, plus a bunch of artillery – swords, axe, potions, arrows, enchanted books… Chests opened and closed, that was people happily getting armours for themselves; Firework sounds was deafening, that was people celebrating for the victory they BELIEVE they would have. It was a mess.</p><p>[George’s POV]</p><p>George recruited the help from Callahan, a like-minded person as George, for building the hobbit base. However, the man seemed to be a bit anti-social today, giving only yes/no answers through nodding. But it would not be a problem for George. It was good enough.</p><p>George placed a spruce door in front of a hole he just dug through the hill. It would be the entrance of his new house. Perfect. </p><p>However, a death message popped up from nowhere and George read it out aloud, </p><p>“WilburSoot was shot by Jschlatt using [Bow].”</p><p>George opened the chat. More death messages screamed, mostly unnatural deaths. He paused for 2 seconds, and decided that it was not as important as his house. “Okay.” And back to building he went. </p><p>[Tommy’s POV]</p><p>George would never know, that particular death was only a trivial loss in the grand revolution – Everyone was just MAD. Tommy’s people were fighting to bring Jschlatt the president off his throne, and his people were fighting back as well. It was so hard to be able to tell who was yelling at the moment, because their loud voices simply covered up one another.</p><p>[George’s POV]</p><p>“YES! A bridge! This is a good idea.” George started to build a bridge across the pond, meanwhile getting himself two small waterfalls flowing into the lake. “It’s going to be the BEST house on the SMP.” He was calmly building the bridge across the pond, not forgetting details – adding extinguished campfires for more textures. He walked on the bridge and gave it a finishing touch, admiring his building skills. “It looks perfect.” It seemed that he was very satisfied.</p><p> “KarlJacobs went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Rocket Launcher] by Technoblade.” “What are they doing.” George was a bit confused. Just a bit. </p><p>He was so calm and had so much fun building a house in the middle of the most important war. Some of his fans was more concerned than George himself. “There is a war going on. Go and help Dream, Sapnap, Karl and Punz.” The chat said. “What do you mean. A war?” George asked.</p><p>“I mean, I’m just building a house. I don’t think they are having a war right now, honestly.”</p><p>George was swimming around to catch a fish while Tommy temporarily won the fight and Tubbo became the president.</p><p>George was completing his mushroom wall while Wilbur pressed THE BUTTON he always wanted to press.</p><p>George was chilling by himself until he read this chat message: “They blew up L’Manberg!”</p><p>A long pause, as if he was processing what was going on.</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>Gogy, the man himself finally decided to go and see for himself what happened. However, little did he know, he would only see the ruins of the L’Manberg building. It was gone. The war was over.</p><p>George, just like his name, was not found in the greatest Dream SMP war.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>